14 Candy Hearts: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Meteor Shower: YamamotoxGokudera. It's raping time!: ByakuranxMukuro. Colección de One-Shots YAOI
1. Meteor Shower: 8059

**Meteor Shower**

* * *

><p>Hacía frio. Mamá estaba enferma y en el hospital. Papá trabajaba hasta tarde. La casa, era un espacio vacío que me engullía al atravesar el marco de la puerta, y que al cerrarse, profería un grave grito de soledad que hacía que mi pecho doliera. Mis ojos ardían, y pasaba el puño con fuerza para apartar las lágrimas que querían salir. Mamá dijo que llorar era bueno si se estaba triste, pero no puedo estar triste porque si lo estoy, ella también entristecerá, y yo quiero que sonría como lo hacía cuando, junto con Bianchi que fue enviada a un internado hace un año, poco después de que la ambulancia viniera y se llevara a mamá para no regresarla, salíamos de paseo los cuatro, a la playa, al bosque, a donde fuera. Quiero ver su sonrisa, y escucharla decir que todo estará bien, que no hay motivo para sentir que donde dijo que estaba mi corazón, hay un agujero negro que se traga los colores del mundo.<p>

La mochila cae al suelo. No lo soporto. No quiero llorar, pero es imposible. Así que corro a toda prisa fuera de casa, no importa a donde, de todas formas papá no se dará cuenta si no estoy, y a mamá no puedo verla, porque ha empeorado.

Tropiezo con la raíz de un árbol en el viejo parque de la pequeña ciudad japonesa a la que papá y mamá se mudaron antes de que yo naciera, desde Italia. Un escozor en las rodillas y los codos, me deja tendido en el suelo unos minutos, con la tierra transformándose en lodo pegado a mi rostro, por el caudal abundante de lágrimas que corren de mis ojos a mi garganta.

Sentado en el suelo, detrás de los arbustos tras los que se encuentra un solitario campo de juego, con columpios oxidados, una resbaladilla con la pintura gastada, y un sube-y-baja sin un asiento, de largas sombras perfiladas por el atardecer, hipo. Aún tengo fuerzas para retener los aullidos que empuja mi dolor, rasguñando mi garganta. Quiero ver a mamá, quiero escucharla tocar el piano y que me explique cómo crea esas canciones tan hermosas. Quiero dormirme en su regazo, y que me diga pequeño gatito malhumorado. La quiero.

-_¿Estás bien? _–Un niño de mi edad, aparece tapando el sol. Es un chico normal, de ojos cafés y cabello negro, como un modelo típico japonés, de los que hay en todas las clases, sin nada en especial, y aun así, al levantar la mirada hacía él, ya no puedo contenerme y lloro sin pudor, grito, llamo a mamá con desesperación, y acepto su abrazo, el abrazo de un desconocido que acaricia mi cabeza sin hablar, sin pedir que me tranquilice, o que deje de enterrar mis uñas en sus brazos.

Para cuando la noche cae por completo, estamos tirados en el suelo. Él rodea mi tembloroso cuerpo, aplastando su nariz en mis cabellos. Y aunque creo que no es algo normal, no me importa, es reconfortante tener a alguien a mi lado.

-_Yamamoto Takeshi._ –Levantó una ceja, sin entender.- _Así me llamo._ –Ríe, con una idiotez que nunca he visto.- _¿Y tú?_

Bajo la mirada. Mamá me advirtió que no debía decir mi nombre a extraños… y también, que las lágrimas, solo pueden ser vistas por personas especiales. Entonces ¿puedo decirle mi nombre?

-_Gokudera…_ -La voz me tiembla por los remanentes del llanto.-_ Hayato._

Yamamoto sonríe. Dice que tengo un bonito nombre, y dirige sus ojos al cielo. La luna, despliega sus mejores galas sin nubes que la opaquen, y las estrellas, le hacen coro.

-_Ya casi es hora…_ -Esas palabras me entristecen, pero es normal. Seguramente tiene una familia que aguarda por él, y le dará la bienvenida con una cena caliente. Su mamá lo acogerá en sus brazos, y su papá le preguntara como ha estado su día. Si tienes hermanos, probablemente reñirá con ellos y luego jugara. Tan diferente a lo me espera en casa.- _Para la lluvia de estrellas. _–Aclara, adivinando por lo decaído de mi semblante, lo que he pensado.

Me encojo de hombros, haciendo puchero y apretando su camisa entre mis dedos.

-_No es como si me importara… que tuvieras que irte._ – ¿Lluvia de estrellas?

Levanto el rostro, buscando una respuesta a una pregunta no hecha. El chico ríe, y me acomoda en su pecho.

-_Hoy hay lluvia de estrellas, y quiero ver si la estrella de mamá, esta entre ellas._ –Lo dice tan fácil, que no entiendo lo que significa.- _¿Sabes?_ –Cambia de tema, aunque sigue siendo el mismo- _Escuché que las lluvias de estrellas pueden conceder deseos._ –Mis ojos brillan, y él, curvea de nuevo sus labios.- _Así que… pidamos un deseo._ –Señala la primera mota brillante que se despega del cielo, con una cola luminosa como los sueños.

Embobado, observaba como el cielo era invadido por cientos de brillantes ilusiones, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Yamamoto, rogando, implorando, que mamá mejorara.

Al terminar la lluvia de estrellas, con la noche en su cenit, Yamamoto me lleva de la mano por las calles hacia su casa, y antes de entrar y que a su padre le domine el pánico por el pequeño gatito que trae su hijo, todo sucio y lloroso, me hace una promesa:

-_Cuando veamos otra lluvia de estrellas, juntos, te diré el deseo que pedí._

…

Madre murió esa misma noche. De mi padre, apenas si volví a saber en los meses que le siguieron, antes de que se limitara a enviar un sobre con el dinero para mis gastos mensuales. A Bianchi, la vi ocasionalmente en navidad y año nuevo, visitas cortas y rutinarias, sin nada que decir, peleas carentes de sentido, y ni una sola mención de quien no volvería a darnos un beso de buenas noches. Finalmente, mi hermana decidió guardar distancia como mi padre, y enviar postales con "sus mejores y más sinceros deseos".

Los años que vinieron, dividiéndose en sus meses correspondientes, en estaciones y fechas festivas, fueron llevaderos, solo gracias a ese idiota cuya sonrisa inocentona, lograba rescatar mi parte humana, a base de querer seguir viviendo solo para golpearlo.

-_Io, Gokudera._ –Su típico saludo castrante, parece no cambiar con el paso del tiempo ni un ápice, al igual que su estupidez. Aunque la segunda, quizás vaya en aumento.-_ ¿Estás listo? _–Arqueo las cejas sin entender a que se refiere.

El friki del baseball me arrastra por las calles de Namimori, hacía un parque al que no he ido en 7 largos años.

-_¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ –Pregunto, soltándome de un tirón, arrugando el ceño.

En lugar del sube-y-baja, ahora hay un enorme pingüino resbaladilla, rodeado de toboganes. Los columpios siguen en su sitio, pintados de un azul celeste, y un rojo vivo, con el que parecen nuevos. El atardecer cae, y las sombras se adueñan del suelo, sin impórtales lo que suceda con los humanos, si ríen o lloran, si se caen o se levantan, si siguen aquí o se esfuman.

-_Cumplir una promesa._ –Responde, y toma mi mano. Esta vez con una ternura que hace que mi cuerpo entero se estremezca.

-_¿De qué… promesa hablas, idiota? _–Intento que la voz no me tiemble, que aquel extraño calor que surge en mi pecho y se esparce por mis brazos, pies, y en especial, hace énfasis en mis mejillas, no se note.

-_Solo espera. _–Se sienta en el suelo, y me obliga a hacerlo, no a su lado, sino entre tus piernas, sujetándome de las caderas, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Y en esa conexión, no sé si es su corazón, o es el mio, el que late veloz… o si son ambos, que al unisón, confunden su tamborileo.

La noche se cierra en el mismo lugar en que te conocí.

-_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en ese entonces, cuando vimos la lluvia de estrellas?_

-_Sí. Y no quedaron muy bien paradas con eso de cumplirme un deseo. _–Replico, restándole importancia.

Hace una pausa, buscando en el cielo las palabras correctas.

-_Fue mamá quien me lo dijo. Por eso viene ese día a pedirles que me la devolvieran._ –La sinceridad con la que habla, me hace callar. Nunca le he escuchado hablar de ella así, como lo que es, un hermoso y cálido recuerdo, una palabra de aliento y una tierna mirada ingrávida en el tiempo.- _Sin embargo ese día, al final, no pedí eso, sino que me concentre en otra cosa que ella también dijo antes de morir._ –Gira mi rostro, con nuestras miradas encontrándose. Dos astros atraídos entre sí, para colisionar.- _Que las personas que se encuentran bajo una lluvia de estrellas, están destinadas a estar juntas para siempre._

No lo nota. La primera estrella ha caído. Se alarga, y se pierde en el firmamento, detrás de las líneas de los edificios que nos rodean, impactando en lo más profundo de las aguas heladas en las que quedó sumergido mi corazón, se ata a él, y con nuestros labios acercándose, como poleas, enrolla su radiante cola, para sacar a flote ese fragmento de mí que creí perdido... y que ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, a su espera.

-_Estoy seguro, de que si las estrellas no concedieron tu deseo, es porque estaban demasiado ocupadas asegurándose…_ –Tu aliento hace cosquilla en mis labios. Mis mejillas arden_.- de que nuestras manos, nunca se soltaran._ –Me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos?... ¿Por qué cedo, y el espacio entre nuestras bocas, se reduce a cero?- _Lo siento. –_Una disculpa sin sentido.

Con los dedos entrelazados, con un beso a ritmo suave, recuerdo por qué no pude culparte y decirte mentiroso cuando mi madre murió, o porque no puedo rechazarte ahora. Porque esa noche de hace 7 años, mientras permanecía inmóvil en tus brazos, viendo como el cielo era recorrido por pinceladas luminosas, delgadas y fugaces, la mitad de mi corazón rogaba pasar contigo la eternidad, bajo esa lluvia de estrellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Sep, este entre todos los "drabbles", es menos drabble que el resto, pero… no se podía evitar. Amo a esta pareja, y esta canción, y si a esto le añadimos una imagen (pueden encontrar la publicación del one-shot en mi blog), que Michi C. K., me hizo el gran honor (y que agradezco profundamente) de darme para crearle una historia… si… fue totalmente inevitable.

Mientras escribía este one-shot, debo admitir que lloré, así que espero transmitir aunque sea un poco, quizás no lo de las lágrimas, pero si del sentimiento que surgió en una lluvia de estrellas.

Dedicado especialmente para Michi y Gd.

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


	2. It's raping time!: 10069

**It's raping time!**

* * *

><p>El timbre suena.<p>

Un hombre de 26 años se levanta del sillón donde hasta entonces, disfrutaba viendo una película de acción, de espías, patadas voladoras y explosiones de autos, helicópteros, edificios, y un perro siendo rescatado. Se estira, y apaga la televisión, caminando hacia la puerta, sin responder al segundo toque del timbre. Bosteza, y se revuelve el cabello blanco y de por si alborotado. Una vez pone la mano en la perilla, una cruel sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, alzando la marca en forma de corona invertida debajo de su ojo izquierdo, y un amenazante brillo aparece en su mirada purpura-claro.

Al abrir, dos hombres empujan dentro de su departamento una caja larga, un poco más grande que él mismo. Firma la ficha de entrega, y los despide, sin importarle la impresión que les ha causado. Una vez fuera del departamento, los hombres concuerdan en que es alguien de temer, que es mejor no involucrarse y negarse a futuras entregas. Asienten, y se marchan.

Byakuran, que desconoce y le importa poco lo que ha sucedido después de cerrar la puerta, rodea la caja recostada en mitad de la sala.

¿Qué si es alguien de temer? Lo es, y bastante. O al menos lo era hasta hacia unos días, en que era el temido jefe de una de las familias yakuza más peligrosas de Japón. Ahora solo es el presidente de una pequeña compañía de seguros que acaba de iniciar, en un destartalado y reducido edificio en el distrito de Edogawa. ¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio? Al contenido que hay dentro de su entrega especial.

Da unos golpecitos a la tapa. La caja se mueve.

-_Mmm… estas despierto._ –Pasa la lengua por sus labios, en cuclillas, ansioso, y saca una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón.- _¿Quieres salir?_ –Lo que hay dentro, se mueve con más insistencia. Byakuran se excita.

Introduce la llave en la cerradura del candado de la caja, y este, golpea, sordo, el suelo. La tapa rebota por un golpe en el interior, sin abrirse.

-_Que ansioso._ –Reprocha divertido, retirando el pasador que aun sella el contenido, levantando la tapa.

El interior esta elegantemente forrado de terciopelo rojo, y sobre el acolchonado, yace un hombre de larga cabellera azulada. Uno de sus ojos, resplandece como un iracundo rubí, el otro, como un zafiro furioso. Esta maniatado, amordazado y con las piernas sujetas por grilletes. Su expresión es clara: "¡Suéltame!", aunque no puede hablar. Byakuran está complacido con el resultado, con la caída del vestido victoriano que humilla su perfecta figura. Parece una muñeca, el regalo ideal para su "Feliz San Valentín".

Mete una mano debajo del vestido. El hombre se remueve, pero no puede evitar que llegue al ligero, y de ahí a la ropa interior de encajes, sobre la que acaricia su miembro aprisionado entre correas. Mucho más erótico de lo que había imaginado el peliblanco, que sujeta la pequeña cadena en la punta de las correas de su miembro, y tira suave.

Mukuro, era su premio final. El demonio de Adachi, un hombre que peleaba solo y que no debía fidelidad a ningún yakuza. Un demonio que había capturado la atención de Byakuran, tan salvaje como sublime, tan orgulloso… que despertaba su lado más sádico, queriendo pisotear esa sonrisa altanera que tatuaba en su rostro al terminar con sus subordinados. Después de años de darle caza, ahí estaba, en sus manos, a su disposición.

Y sin nada más interesante en las calles, su familia ya no le servía, así que solo la abandonó. Que hicieran lo que se les antojara, en tanto él pudiera tener lo que necesitaba: Ese demonio, para ser dominado por el mismo satanás.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
